Galaxy X-Class
Name: Galaxy X Craft: United Federation of Planets Galaxy X-Class Heavy Cruiser Type: Dreadnought Scale: capital Length: 642.51 x 463.73 x 195.26 meters Starship Size: 8 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 4D Crew: 1,000; Skeleton: 100/+10 Passengers: 200 Cargo Capacity: 333,000 metric tons Consumables: 3 years Warp Drive: 6 / 9.9 / 9.999 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+2 Space: 9.5 Hull: 6D+1 Shields: 6D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 65 / 2D+2 *Scan: 135 / 3D+2 *Search: 180 / 4D+1 *Focus: 6 / 5D+1 Cloaking Device: while cloaked, +4D Difficulty to detect ship Weapons *'Phaser Spinal Lance' : Fire Arc: 180 degrees forward Location: forward ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 11D *'Type XV Pulse Phaser Cannon' : Fire Arc: 180 degrees forward Location: forward dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 7D *'17 Type XV Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 6 dorsal, 6 ventral, 1 forward, 2 port, 2 starboard Location: 6 dorsal, 6 ventral, 1 forward, 2 port, 2 starboard Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 6D *'3 High Yield Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 2 aft; but are self guided Location: engineering section aft, engineering section forward, saucer section aft (concealed when ship not separated) Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 275 Mark II Quantum Torpedoes Spread: 12 Damage: 9D *'2 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft Location: aft ventral, forward ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'3 Class Alpha Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: Shuttlebays 1, 2, and 3 Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: **Basic: 950 **Expanded: 385 **Luxury: 110 **Unusual: 55 *Decks: 42 *Escape Pods: 180 :*Capacity per Pod: 6 *Year Commissioned: 2399 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 6 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 6 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 22 persons *Cargo: 12 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 25 *Shuttle Pods: 12 *Probes: 60 *Captain's Yacht: yes Description: The Galaxy X-class was a type of Federation starship, a dreadnought-type subclass of the Galaxy-class design, in Starfleet service at the end of the 24th century, and were expected to continue in service into the 25th century. (TNG video game: Birth of the Federation; STO video game: Star Trek Online) History and specifications The Galaxy class was refitted at the turn of the 25th century, after the collapse of the Khitomer Accords in 2399. In response to increased hostility with the Klingons, the newly redesigned ship was equipped with an phaser spinal lance, phaser cannons and a cloaking device since Starfleet was authorized to develop and implement cloaking technology on selected ships.(STO video game: Star Trek Online) The additional engine nacelle assembly greatly increased the ship's speed and power. (CCG set: Alternate Universe, card: "Future Enterprise") By the year 2409, Galaxy X-class starships, like USS Victory, were equipped with cloaking devices and served as flagships of fleets. (STO mission: "Report to Gamma Orionis") In the same year, vessels of the class were used by the Terran Empire's Imperial Starfleet. One such vessel was the ISS Stadi, which led a Terran invasion of the prime universe. (STO mission: "Mirror Event") In a possible future timeline, the USS Enterprise-D had been converted to the specifications of this class by the 2390s, although that reality was aborted when Q made Jean-Luc Picard aware of how his fate would unfold. (TNG episode, novelization & comic adaptation: All Good Things...) Source: *Memory Beta: Galaxy X class *thedemonapostle